gtaxfilesivfandomcom-20200216-history
The Introduction
The Introduction '''is the opening scene of Storymode. It sees the beginning of the Advent of the Myths, the opening of the Bloodpool, and The Truth telling CJ to come to Prospero H.Q. Characters * John Matthews * Andrea Matthews * 2 Unknown Hikers * Carl Johnson * The Truth Myths * Bigfoot * Yeti * Piggsy Summary The Introduction begins with a series of establishing shots. Los Santos is shown, then Las Venturas, and then San Fierro. All of these shots show calm, everyday life with pedestrians and cars travelling around. The Bloodpool is then shown, calm and sunny. John and Andrea Matthews, along with two other hikers, walk along the lake's edge to their car. As they do, the weather turns to a heavy storm, and a mist begins to erupt from the pool. Bigfoot, Yeti, and Piggsy then emerge from the mist and approach the land, prompting the hikers to flee in terror. As the myths begin to chase them, the screen fades to black. The screen then returns outside of Misty's Club in San Fierro. CJ walks out of the doors towards his Infernus, at which point he receives a call from The Truth. The Truth tells him vaguely that "everything is going down" and requests CJ come to Prospero H.Q. immediately. CJ then drives to the H.Q., and parks up in the lot. He walks over to The Truth, who informs him that myths and legends have come true. CJ is sceptical, but The Truth assures him that this information has come from The Custodian himself. He also tells him that The Custodian wants him to investigate Mount Chiliad. CJ then heads inside the H.Q. and changes into his work outfit, and arms himself at the weapons dealer, before heading out to Mount Chiliad. Transcript Opening Shots The introduction begins with several shots of each of the main cities of San Andreas. First Los Santos, then Las Venturas, then San Fierro. Each of these shots is calm, with normal life going ahead. We then cut to Back o' Beyond, specifically the Bloodpool. John and Andrea Matthews are hiking along the lake edge, along with two other hikers. As they walk along, the Advent of the Myths begins, and a white mist begins to erupt from the lake, and out of it emerges Bigfoot, the Yeti, and Piggsy. The screen then fades the black as the hikers run away screaming, with the myths chasing them. Meeting The Truth Misty's Club is then shown, with CJ standing outside next to his car, having just exited the club. He then gets a call from The Truth, who tells him to get to Prospero H.Q. as soon as he can. * '''CJ: Truth, what's happening? * Truth (Phone): CJ, everything's going down just as I said it would. We need you here, now. * CJ: What you mean? Truth? Hello?! Truth?! Damn, always with the vagueness. The player must then drive to Prospero H.Q. and park in the designated marker. Upon parking in the lot: CJ walks over and meets The Truth, he walks towards him from the other direction. * Truth: CJ, you made it. * CJ: You gonna tell me what this is all about? This is my day off man. * Truth: It's happening CJ. Myths, legends... they're true. We're getting reports of all sorts of stuff from all across San Andreas. * CJ: Truth, you been hitting the bong a bit too hard man. We get reports of stuff all the time, none of them have been true. * Truth: Not this time. We're being flooded with calls from people in the Whetstone and San Fierro Bay regions. The Custodian wants us to investigate. * CJ: The Custodian himself? I swear Truth, this turns out to be another— * Truth: Not this time. Head inside and gear up. I've got San Fierro Bay. Prospero H.Q. Tour The camera now shows an exterior shot of Prospero H.Q. * This is the Prospero Headquarters, your central base of operations. * The Headquarters will provide you with help, a place to save the game, weapons, and vehicles. * Head inside the Prospero Headquarters building. Afterwards, the player is instructed to go inside the H.Q. building. Upon entering the building: A small cinematic now plays with various shots giving the player an idea of what amenities are available in Prospero H.Q. * This is Prospero Headquarters. The camera now switches to where the weapons vendor stands. * You can buy weapons and ammo here. The camera now shows the briefing room. * Myth briefings can be played at any time in this room. The camera now shows inside the infirmary. * You can get free healing here in the infirmary. The camera now shows a marker by a door next to the infirmary. * Head to the second floor and change into your clothes. The camera restores with a jump-cut. The player must now enter CJ's office and walk into a marker. CJ is then dressed in his suit, and the player is instructed to head to Mount Chiliad in search of the Yeti. * Head to the marker on your map to begin searching for the Yeti. If you haven't already, stock up on weapons at the Weapons Vendor downstairs. Outcomes * The Advent of the Myths begins. * John and Andrea Matthews are killed by Bigfoot. * CJ is sent to Mount Chiliad by The Truth and, by extension, The Custodian. Category:Storymode